


Show Me

by Perfect_Insanity



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: Daryl Dixon fanfiction, F/M, daryl dixon - Freeform, the walking dead - Freeform, the walking dead fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 04:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15040730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfect_Insanity/pseuds/Perfect_Insanity
Summary: Can you do an imagine where Daryl is very attracted and has lots of feelings for y/n but keeps it a secret an is really shy around her. One night she's really scared and she goes to him for comfort and it leads to really sexy and sweet sex. :)





	Show Me

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW: swearing, smut

There are lots of things that take getting used to when it comes to being stuck under one roof with five or six different people and five or six different personalities. One would just have to hope and pray that they actually got along with these people and maybe one day see them as family.

Daryl Dixon was that lucky to be surrounded by people that saw him as family, though never realized just how lucky he was. Then again, the only person he ever really noticed was you.

From the moment the two of you met, Daryl wasn’t really sure what to make of you. He knew he didn’t hate you but he didn’t know what it was he was feeling. Or maybe he was just in denial for he knew once he admitted it to himself, things would never be the same. It was easy to avoid you when you were at the farm. He set up his camp far away from everyone else and refused to make the slightest bit of eye contact with you.

But now you were in the prison, too small of a space to have a good enough reason to avoid you. That didn’t stop him from doing it although he knew it sent the wrong message.

One afternoon, you were frying up some deer meat that Daryl had caught earlier that morning. You were happily slicing up the finished meat and serving it to members of the group when Daryl emerged from the cell block, his empty stomach alerted by the smell of cooking meat. He did enjoy the way you cooked meat. He wasn’t sure why since you never used any spices or anything that would make it smell any different. Maybe it was just because it was you that made it.

“Daryl!” you called out. Daryl froze for a moment, trying not to awkwardly stare at you but you were holding up a bowl of food and he couldn’t just stand there like an idiot so he forced his legs to move towards you. With a warm smile, you set the bowl down in front of him, “Thanks for getting this meat for us. We’ll be well fed today. Wish we could make it last to tomorrow.”

“Yeah,” he grunted, keeping his eyes focused on the bowl in his hands. If he met your gaze, he wouldn’t be able to handle it. He was never good at making conversation, especially when it came to you, “I’ll go out again at dawn tomorrow. Thanks for the lunch, Y/N.”

“You overwork yourself,” you said, reaching out to touch his arm, “You should let someone else do it once in a while. You’ve done so much for us.”

Daryl shrugged but he didn’t move away from your touch. Your hand was warm and he liked the way you lightly squeezed his arm. He didn’t respond right away, forcing himself to lift his head and look into your eyes. You smiled at him and there was such immense happiness and light in your eyes that made it impossible to feel angry or sad. Daryl turned away quickly so you wouldn’t see his smile.

“I don’t mind,” he muttered, “I gotta go.”

He tore his arm from your grip and stormed off back to his cell. You had been trying so hard to make him happy but it always seemed like you just annoyed him. Why did you even bother? He was never going to be nice to you or like you.

You draped a hand towel over your arm as you were going to wash your face and get ready for bed, thankful there would be the heavy rainfall outside to soothe you to sleep as you weren’t used to having a good night’s sleep after months of sleeping with one eye open. Daryl was already in his cell packing a bag and preparing his crossbow for his hunt the next morning. You knew you should’ve just kept walking but you had this strong desire just to get him to like you.

“Good-night, Daryl,” you said.

“Night, Y/N,” he replied without even looking up at you. His body was stiff and he had stopped moving completely. You sighed and shuffled away while he mentally kicked himself for pushing you away the way he did. He just couldn’t bring himself to speak even though he had so much you needed to know.

You filled the sink with some cold water and splashed the sweat and dirt from your face, running your now cold, wet hands on the back of your neck. Standing back up, you let the cool water roll down your back, sending chills down your spine. As you dried off your face and neck with the hand towel, there was a flash of light and your heart stopped for a moment, knowing what was coming. A large boom made your skin crawl and you let out a squeak, covering your eyes as if that would make the thunder go away.

It was an embarrassing fear to be honest. You dealt with flesh eating monsters with no problem but a little thunder gave you severe anxiety. You tossed your hand towel to the floor and went back to Daryl’s cell as he was the only one in the cell block who was still awake.

Daryl looked up when he heard your footsteps and he started fidgeting as he leaned his crossbow against the wall, “What now?”

“I-I was wondering if…um…” you cleared your throat, tensing when thunder struck again. Daryl frowned in confusion but waited for you to continue before he gave you one of his one to two word answers, “If I could…stay with you?”

“You wanna stay with me?” Daryl said, “Why? You afraid of a little thunder?”

“Look, I know you don’t like me and you probably think being afraid of thunder is stupid,” you said with a scoff, “But can you please just humor me? Please?”

Daryl sighed and he hung his head, “It ain’t that I don’t like you, Y/N.”

“Huh?” you sat down by his legs in his bed and leaned closer to him, “You do like me?”

He shrugged, “I dunno.”

“Come on, Daryl,” you mumbled, crossing your arms, “Please don’t play games with me.”

“It ain’t easy, Y/N!” Daryl exclaimed, throwing his arms up in frustration.

“What isn’t easy?”

“Bein’ around you,” Daryl murmured, “I-I don’t really know…I…I ain’t good at this shit. I ain’t good at sayin’ stuff but it’s…it’s stuff you need to hear.”

“You can’t say it?” you scooted closer, running your hand up his arm, “Show me.”

Daryl watched your hand move up and down his arm and he peeked at you through his thin strands of hair covering his mysterious blue eyes. He held his breath as he grabbed your chin and leaned in slowly, almost nervously. You inhaled deeply, waiting in anticipation until his lips finally made contact with yours. You closed your eyes as you moved your hands up to his shoulders and gave them a squeeze. The feel of his large, rough hands sliding up your thighs made you shiver and you pulled away which made him stop.

“You don’t have to go this far,” you whispered, your fingertips tracing his jawbone, “Is…is this really what you want?”

Daryl nodded, pushing your hair back, “Never wanted anything so bad.”

You grinned, kissing him eagerly as you crawled on top of him and straddled him, “I was hoping you’d say that.”

Daryl kept his hands rested on your waist as you unbuttoned his shirt, as if he was unsure of what to do. You got out of his bed and bit your lip, smirking as you slowly pulled your shirt over your head, tossing it into the corner of his cell. Daryl threw his legs over the side of his bed and watched you as you came towards him, standing between his legs. Daryl placed kisses on your stomach as his hands moved up your side. Each kiss made your skin tingle and you leaned your head back and sighed heavily.

He unbuttoned your jeans, sliding the zipper down and tugging them down your legs, leaving you in just your bra and underwear. Before he could do anything else, you giggled and pulled him up onto his feet. 

Kissing along his jaw, you lightly nibbled on his earlobe as you whispered, “My turn.”

You pushed his shirt off his shoulders and discarded it with your clothes in the corner. His breath was shaky as he looked down and watched you undo the button of his pants. You ran your fingers along the sensitive skin above the waistband of his boxers and he sucked in his teeth, trembling hands gripping your hips.

“Y/N,” he whispered. He wanted to worship every inch of you but you knew he would never say it. Although, it was impossible to make coherent sentences for you too. Your heart raced and the heat rising in your body was too much to bear. He trailed his fingers up your back and unclasped your bra, pulling the straps down your arms. With wobbly legs, you backed away from him and fell back onto the bed, your legs apart and your knees bent. Daryl watched your chest rise and fall quickly, your breaths shallow. You were flushed and your bottom lip trembled as you smiled at him. 

Daryl never believed that you would want him as much as he wanted you. Hell, he never thought in a million years he would get to be this intimate with you, feel your lips on his, your soft skin under his fingertips. Was it possible that he was just dreaming right now? That he’d fallen asleep right after you had walked away to wash your face?

Well, if he was dreaming right now, he never wanted to wake up.

Daryl pushed his boxers down off his hips and kicked them away, approaching the bed and hovering over you, his heart pounding almost painfully against his chest as he hooked his fingers under your underwear and pulled them down your legs tauntingly slow while you twitched anxiously and let out a small whine.

“Come here,” you said, grabbing him by the shoulders and pulling him down on top of you, kissing him with everything you had, the passion and the way your heart swelled whenever he touched you bringing tears to your eyes.

“What’s the matter?” he asked, pulling away, “Did I do somethin’ wrong?”

You chuckled and shook your head, sniffling as you ran your hands up and down his firm chest, “No of course not. I just…nevermind.”

“No, tell me,” Daryl insisted, “What is it?”

You kissed him once more and he wiped the tears from your eyes with his thumbs, “I love you.”

Daryl tensed for a moment but soon gave in to the moment and he pulled away from you to stare into your eyes. It was the most difficult thing in the world for him, speaking his mind, expressing what was in his heart. But he’d go through anything he had to for you.

“I love you too,” he whispered, pressing kisses to your neck as he ran his hands up your thighs, wrapping your legs around his waist and slowly thrusting into you. With a gasp, you threw your arms around his shoulders and you both froze, jaws dropped. 

“Please,” you moaned softly, “Keep going.”

Daryl lifted you slightly, his fingers spreading across your back as he pressed your chest against his, rolling his hips. You kissed his shoulder as he buried his face in your neck. You dug your heels into his butt and urged him to go deeper. The bed squeaked and groaned underneath you as he held you tighter against him and moved his hips faster. He grunted with each thrust and beads of sweat rolled down the side of his head, dripping off his jaw onto your chest. It became increasingly difficult to keep quiet as he started moving harder against you, sending you into a frenzy of pleasure.

It felt as though you were becoming one. There were no worries, no doubts, no fears. It was like you were the only two people left on Earth. You both had wasted so much time. His only regret now was waiting so long to make his feelings known. It was silly to avoid her and ignore her when this is what he truly wanted. You never even realized how badly you wanted this until the moment he kissed you. Looking back on it, it was always there in the back of your mind. But with everything going on and the fear of survival, you could never act on it. But now that you two were here, sharing this moment, you would never be able to let him go. He was yours and you were his forever.

You felt an ache in your stomach and your body started tensing, your toes curling as you tried vocalizing your immense pleasure while the ache grew stronger and the heat in your core burned even hotter, “D-Daryl. I…”

Daryl’s movements became a bit more frantic and he nodded against you, a few whines escaping his lips along with the grunts and groans. Your walls squeezed against him as your entire body exploded, flashes of white in your vision. Your climax washed over you and almost made you lose control of your body as you shook, raking your nails down his back, dark red streaks marking his back. His arms wrapped even tighter around you, squeezing you hard against him as he burst, releasing his seed into you.

The two of you stayed in that position for a few seconds before Daryl threw the covers over your naked, sweaty bodies. You rested your head on his chest while he gently stroked your back.

“You’re wonderful,” you said, “I hope you know I meant what I said. I really do love you, it wasn’t the heat of the moment.”

“I know,” he murmured, “And I love you, Y/N. I really do. Looks like the thunder stopped.”

“Really?” you lifted your head, hearing only the rain sprinkling down much lighter than before, “I hadn’t noticed.”

“Looks like I’m the perfect distraction,” Daryl replied with a chuckle.

“My hero,” you added, giving him another tender kiss, “Forever and ever.”


End file.
